degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Degrassi addict1121
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi addict1121 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) hi..i know i dont know u but hi hey you love degrassi too??? im with u there on that one.. and i agree 100% with u eclare all the way :)Sgtpepperg 04:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) heyy! and yeah i think that eclare will be great! But im scared to see what happens next week when Eli and Fitz get into that fight!!Degrassi addict1121 15:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ya i know what you mean... haha DONT HURT ELI!!!!!!...haha we havent even actually seen Fitz and i already dnt like him hahaSgtpepperg 19:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes! Too cute! I can't wait to see Eli throw some punches next week Prettyandpink 19:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Prettyandpink ya i want him to kick Fitz's butt.. even though the pictures show Eli getting beaten up :( Sgtpepperg 20:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah! i want to see Eli strong but i hate seeing him get hurt ): its soooo sad!! I knoww its late but im glad he wasnt that hurt! and omggg eli&claree!<333 i hope that secret isnt thattt severee!! RE: ! Aww thank you (: You can check out this guide all about categories. They'll explain it better than I can haha. Just remember, not to clutter up the category section please (: Also, keep in mind that opinionated thing like "funny" and "hot" are not categories. I only mention it because so many people seem to do it. Good luck! 15:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help and another thing, how do you make a signature?! chapter 4 up! let me know what you think! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lolo87/Clare%27s_Fall_Semester_Has_Started I finished chapter 4! its a little short, but bare with me!!! hope you like it :-) it wasss greatt! OMG i cant wait to read what happens next! i loved it! (: let me know when you put up chapter 5! CHAPTER 6 IS UP! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lolo87/Clare%27s_Fall_Semester_Has_Started chapter 6 is up! its a little short, but let me know what you think! chapter 7 is up!!! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lolo87/Clare%27s_Fall_Semester_Has_Started, let me know what you think CHAPTER 8 is up!!! CHAPTER 8 is up!!!!! let me know what you think! chapter 9 part 1 is up! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lolo87/Clare%27s_Fall_Semester_Has_Started chapter 9 part 1 is up! i will have part 2 of chapter 9 up soon! heyy! your blog is amazing!! you are such a great writer! hope part 2 comes really soon!! :)Degrassi addict1121 02:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey im with u with team eclare and Luke Billyk is SO FREAKIN HOT!!! dont u agree with me? HAHA of course Luke is so HOT! and i heard he is 15! OMG! haha and YEAH team eclare! <3 i hope they arent broken up or break up!!Degrassi addict1121 00:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) yea.oh what about fiona and her brother declan? remember tht epi. when she kissed him?~Tamara~ 00:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC)purple21 yeah i remember thattt, what about it? ahah! Degrassi addict1121 00:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) What about it?!?! r u insane!!!!!!! IT WAS AWESOME but wht was so wierd was tht fiona almost threw herself off the building! ~Tamara~ 00:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) hahaha it was very weird and i was shocked when i saw it!! haha! and ohh yeah, i honestly dont think she wanted to throw herself off the buildingg haha!Degrassi addict1121 00:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC)